lordifandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Your Daddy
Who's Your Daddy is song from Lordi's 3rd albumy, The Arockalypse, and it's too one of their singles. First half of c-part in this song is "borrowed" from another song - I Am Bigger Than You. This song made it to the compilation - Zombilation - The Greatest Cuts, and to EP Famous Five. Track listing of single Finnish edition: : 1. Who's Your Daddy (Decapitated radio edit) : 2. Who's Your Daddy (Neutered version) : 3. Devil Is A Loser (Live) GSA edition: : 1. Who's Your Daddy (Decapitated radio edit) : 2. Devil Is A Loser (Live) GSA Special limited edition: : 1. Who's Your Daddy (Decapitated radio edit) : 2. Evilove : 3. They Only Come Out At Night : 4. Devil Is A Loser (Live) Composition 1. Mr. Lordi (vocals) 2. Amen (electric guitars) 3. Kita (drums, backing vocals) 4. Kalma (bass) 5. Awa (keyboards) Music video The video begins in an old fashioned, abandoned roller disco. A college boy and his date begin to roller blade. However the girl pushes him onto the stage and takes her top off revealing a silvery bra. As the boy leans in to kiss her she disappears and the band appears. Mr. Lordi resurrects 12 vampire girls all dressed in the same outfit as the girl in the start. The vampiresses begin to dance in front of Lordi, hoisting Amen above their heads as he plays. The vampires eventually swarm the boy on Mr. Lordi's signal at the end of the song. Lyrics Oh! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! All the vixens stand in line Are waiting for my fright night Be the new flesh for the sacrifice Screaming out the mating call I'll become the lord of love, wow! I break your will, I break your will for good I treat you like a brute Who's you daddy? Say, who's your daddy? Who puts you in your place? Who's your daddy? Bitch, who's your daddy? Surrender and obey! Who's your daddy?! Oh! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! She's like battle-ax in pinstripes Get ready for your prime time Max out the triple-X drive Screaming out the mating call I'll become the lord of love, wow! I break your will, I break your will for good I treat you like a brute Who's your daddy? Say, who's your daddy? Who puts you in your place? Who's you daddy? Bitch, who's your daddy? Surrender and obey! Who's your daddy?! Get down, get down! Lay down, lay down! Stay down, stay down! - For daddy! Get down, get down! Lay down, lay down! Stay down, stay down! - Uh! Uh! Who's your daddy, say, who's your daddy? Who's your daddy, girl, who's your daddy? Who's your daddy, bitch, who's your daddy? Who keeps you in line? Who's your daddy, say, who's your daddy? Who's your daddy, girl, who's your daddy? Who's your daddy, bitch, who's your daddy? Who keeps you in line? Who's your daddy? Say, who's your daddy? Who puts you in your place? Who's your daddy? Bitch, who's your daddy? Surrender and obey! Who's your daddy?! Who's your daddy? Say, who's your daddy? Who puts you in your place? Who's your daddy? Bitch, who's your daddy? Surrender and obey! Who's you daddy?! - Oh!